the_walking_dead_by_edstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Junior (EDStudios)
"Now we'll see which one of us is weak," Alex Junior, most commonly referred to as AJ and occasionally known affectionately as Goofball, is the current tritagonist'' ''(formerly in the'' ''New Age' ''Extension) and a former protagonist who was born after the outbreak in ''The Walking Dead by EDStudios. The son of Alex Sutton and Jesse Black, two fellow survivors Harry Edwards was with when the apocalypse began, AJ is a headstrong and passionate young man. Raised from birth by Edwards, AJ’s name is an abbreviation of ‘Alex Junior’, and he often claims he fights in his parent’s honour despite never knowing them. He does not see himself as Edwards’ son but treats Edwards as his father, as well as Edwards’ lifelong friend Drew, and he is seen in Edwards’ eyes as the last remnants of his (Edwards’) original group. A recent revelation by Gaunter O'Kyle revealed that Edwards is also a possible biological father of AJ.The 'New Age' Extension Overview Personality Having seen a lot of traumatising things for a long as he can remember, AJ was horrifically scarred by Randall, an ally of Francis, and the right side of his face is now twisted and pulled. This has not had a positive effect on AJ’s psyche, and he is known for his outbursts and confrontational mood swings. However, AJ is good at heart and is incredibly loyal to his family and friends. He is also a good judge of character, and his word and opinion is always taken in regard by his fellow Rangers. At only 19, he is still young and has a lot to learn, but his life with Edwards has installed skill in him that many other survivors find admirable. He respects no one more than Edwards and would die for him. Under the guidance of Edwards and the rest of the Greencole group, AJ grew up into a passionate and fierce young man, respectful of his elders yet often rebellious. He had the courage and skill, if not the overconfidence, to face every enemy Greencole faced. Trained to use a gun by Justinas, Edwards and Leyton Jones, and skilled in scavenging and hand to hand combat, AJ has long shed his image as one of the central focuses of the Greencole group. Nonetheless, AJ is a troubled young man, believing he was at the core of the deaths of his parents and the Clarkson Survivors, despite Edwards’ assurances otherwise. AJ also viewed Holly as a mother figure, and was horribly broken over her death. Although he is initially shy and introverted in his youth, after the death of his adopted mother Holly and Edwards' spiral into depression and alcoholism AJ became much bolder and self-reliant, but still incredibly sensitive to the world. Nonetheless, after the takeover of Greencole by Liam Hull's String Gang, AJ was forced to commit his first kill and became noticeably darker, harder and ruthless. He began to ignore Edwards' teachings and became numb to killing. AJ joined the Greencole Militia against Edwards' wishes in order to help combat the Ravagers, a coalition of Greencole's foes. He killed mercilessly until Edwards' presumed death beneath the soap factory. During his fight with Randall, half of AJ's face was hideously disfigured, and he finally realized Edwards' teachings. From Season 14 ''onwards, AJ starts to shed his reputation as a central focus of the group, integrating himself closer into the group, becoming one of its most accomplished fighters. He was a member of the Edwards-Stanton Militia, and was amongst those who journeyed to New Graystone, where he acquired his double-bladed machete. After becoming a father in ''Season 16, AJ became even more brutal, determined to protect his family. As a result, he led the Worthington Assault during the Battle of Archangel. Beginning in Season 22, AJ has responsibilities and duties far beyond what would normally be expected at such a young age; he serves as a high-ranking officer of the SNG military, holding command of his own battalion of soldiers. However, he desires to be a warden at the Gate, the nearby limestone mine that had been converted into a prison. He is currently comatose in the continuity of the 'New Age' ''Extension and is dreaming he is a sheriff in a post-apocalyptic Wild West. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Episode 5: 'All That Remains' As the group enters Bennington National Park, Jess suddenly collapses against a stone, wailing and clutching her stomach. Holly warns that the baby is coming. Whilst Holly sets to work with a caesarian, Edwards and James fend off the incoming walkers, attracted to Jess' screams. After a ten minute fight, Jess gives birth to a small boy. Alex cuts the umbilical cord and Holly wraps him in blankets. Just a few seconds later, Jess dies. Later that night, the remaining group sets up camp. Alex holds his son while Edwards cremates Alex's severed hand. Holly asks Edwards inside the tent; he takes Alex's son with him. Inside, Holly reveals that she wants to be with him but is unsure that they could manage it. Edwards gives her reassurance, using Jess' son as a point that the group can conquer anything. They hear a silenced gunshot outside and discover that James has shot Alex in the head. After an altercation, James leaves later that morning. Whilst laying together in the tent, Edwards comes up with a name for the child: Alex Junior. Season 2 Episode 1: 'What We Have Lost' As Edwards returns the shack, AJ is playing with some rudimentary building blocks on the floor. Holly lifts him up to feed him and speaks to him playfully. Season 12 Episode 4: 'A Wide Eye' Bracing himself, AJ bites down on Fox's neck, tearing out his jugular vein. , at the Gate.]] Season 22 Episode 1: 'Order and Chaos' AJ returns to Fort Clarkson after a training exercise with the New Buckingham Corps. support team. He runs towards Edwards and hugs him. He mentions he needs to speak with him later about something important. Killed Victims * Jess Black ''(indirectly caused) * 'Fox' * String Ganger 'Weasel' * Liam Hull (caused) * Randall (indirectly caused) * Frontiersmen Priest * Unnamed Prime Bishop * Mega * A-Dog (caused) * Gaunter O'Kyle (indirectly caused) * Leyton Jones (alongside his fellow survivors) * Numerous unnamed members of Liam's String Gang * Several unnamed members of the Ravagers * Several unnamed members of the True Teller Clan * Numerous counts of unnamed members of the Frontiersmen (caused, indirectly caused, zombified) * Several unnamed members of the New Buckingham Corps (caused) * Several unnamed members of The Fear (direct, caused, zombified) * Numerous unnamed members of the Government (direct, caused, zombified) * Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Jess Black ''"I just wish I knew her," ''- '''AJ refers to his mother whilst looking at the photograph of the Clarkson Survivors AJ never knew his mother, Jess Black; she died just a few minutes after giving birth to him, succumbing to a poisoned wound on her leg. However, AJ has consistently asked Edwards about her, and Edwards has been all too happy to tell him everything he could. Alex Sutton Harry Edwards Antony Eden "YOU FUCKER! I'LL TEAR YOU APART!" Antony Eden, the leader of the Government, is one of the few people that AJ genuinely dispises, later blaming him for the suicide of his wife, Sarah; whilst they and Sarah's father, Drew, were being interrogated by Eden, he became tired of their stonewalling and threatened a severe punishment if they did not comply. When they again refused, Eden shot Sarah in the stomach, not only mortally wounding her but killing her unborn child. AJ flew into a rage, throwing Eden to the ground and punching him, which Eden allowed to happen. From then on, AJ vowed revenge and was a strong voice of support for a full-on attack by the Commonwealth on the Government. Quotes * "I'm just another monster, too," Trivia * AJ holds the longest lifespan of a child. * He is the first child to be shown born after the outbreak. * AJ is the only character without a definite surname. * AJ shares the same blood type as Edwards, O+. ** This provided further evidence that Edwards is AJ's father, as neither Jess or Alex had O+ blood. A DNA test eventually concluded that Edwards is AJ's father. * He has been shot 3 times. ** Everyone who has shot AJ has been killed by Edwards: James, Randall, and Abraham. * AJ's first kiss was with Sarah, the mother of his child, Ben. * AJ is the youngest character to kill a living human. ** He contributed to his mother's death during childbirth, albeit indirectly. ** His first direct kill occurred when he was twelve, biting out the throat of 'Fox'. * His weapon of choice is a Colt Anaconda. * AJ's favourite band is Queen. * Despite being given a half-face mask to cover his facial injuries, AJ wore it for one season before discarding it during the conflict with the Frontiersmen. ** After the defeat of the Frontiersmen and becoming a father, AJ decided to wear the mask and has done since. * In the New Age Extension, AJ is comatose after a suicide attempt after the death of Sarah Stanton.